Young Gods
by WinchesterGranger
Summary: Thor saves Loki from his fall of the Rainbow Bridge, and now he is paying his penance through house arrest. Despite his mother's and brother's willingness to forgive him, Loki still feels like an outcast. Yet, he is not the only who seems unhappy in Asgard. Snotra, goddess of wisdom, has recently returned from her travels and appears grive stricken. Why? The answer comes with a new
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Chapter 1

 _Loki:_

Loki looked BORED when he moved HIS chess piece to captured his mother's Queen. A smirk played on the younger god's face. "I believe I have  
cornered you once again, mother." LaughIng, he took in Frigga's disgrunted expression. She sighed, brushing a curl of her blond hair out of her face, as she leaned back on her chair.

"It seems so." She said knocking over her king before turning back to her son with a smile.  
"What is it that you wish to do today? It is a nice day. "She smiled faintly "We could take a walk in the gardens." Now, it was Loki's turn to sigh. It had been two years since his little disagreement with his brother, and... a lot had happened. Thor had saved him from the fall from the Rainbow Bridge and hauled him back in front of the  
Allfather. He had been confined to the palace grounds ever since. Odin had bound his powers and forced him to rebuild the bridge with Heimdall and the ever pressing presence of the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Unsurprisingly, his mother had welcomed him home with open arms and a harsh slap to the back of his head. Though Thor found it difficult to rebuild his trust, Loki wasn't even sure whether he wanted it any more. He wasn't even sure if he felt any guilt. Wasn't it him who had been wronged? Been promised a chance at the throne, that he now knew, he never had a right to in the first place. Yet, Odin demanded his alliance to Thor, his older brother, the one Odin had banished for his foolishness. The one and only future King. Despite his bitterness towards the Allfather, (he refused to acknowledge the king of gods  
as his father), Loki had to admit he liked having his brother's forgiveness; it infuriated Odin and confused those Thor called his friends. However, after being confined to  
the ground long enough, even the beautiful gardens of the Royal Palace became boring and mundane.

"Mother, we spent the entire yesterday strolling the gardens. Instead let us go to the libraries" She raised an eyebrow at his suggestion.

"You are aware your brother and Lady Jane are most likely to take up residence there by now?" Her brow furrowed as she looked at her son as if he were ill. Loki  
merely nodded. Jane Foster had been allowed to visit Asgard alongside her friends, thanks to his mother'S tender heart and fierce words towards Odin after ruining one son's happiness. Loki had had the misfortune to have run into Lady Jane at her first visit, just as the Bifrost had been completely repaired. Thor had rushed back to Midgard to collect his lover. It had been amusing to hear Odin curses his son's weakness. But that amusement was short lived when he was on the receiving end of Lady Jane's well aimed slaps. Yet, Loki had to admit he liked her spark. She was certainly more of a match for his idiot brother, but he was no fool. He knew, Jane did not like him. Nor did her friends for that matter. So he decided to keep away from his brother and his lover when she was around. He did not like being despised, despite what many thought.

"I am aware, but I believe Snotra would be glad of the company." Loki replied. Frigga smiled, as it had been the objective of his suggestion. Snotra was one of the Queen's closest friends, despite the Goddess of wisdom being considerably younger than the Queen. They had struck up a close friendship centuries ago. Loki remembered her form when he was a young boy, fluttering round the palace, reading to him and his brother. She had only recently returned from Midgard after spending what seemed like a lifetime to his mother. She went to study the new advances of the Midgardians with Odin's blessing but was commanded to return  
within twenty five years. Snotra had returned three months after the incident in New Mexico and the Goddess was heartbroken. It took his mother several months to have her confide in her. However, the Royal Household was still none the wiser, unless you were the King or the Queen. The two brother only  
picked up on the hostility when their mother would talk to their father. It was unsettling to say the least.

"That would be very kind, Loki." Her smile grew as she stood. "You are returning back to the man you once were."

 _Thor:_

"This is amazing!"Jane chimed from his side as she pulled another book closer to her. The God of Thunder couldn't help but smile at her. He had been surprised by his father's protest once he claimed his love for the mortal woman. But, his mother had fought for him and now he was happy to say that hewas allowed to come and go from Midgard as he pleased. Jane even visited his kingdom. He smiled when he remembered the first time she appeared on the Bifrost. Her eyes were wide open  
as she took in the scenery.

Now Jane, Darcy and Eric wEre sitting in the Palace Library rummaging through anything that could help them with their research. Well...Eric and Jane wEre. Darcy was busy flirting with one of the guards who was placed at the entrance. Thor couldn't help but throw the man an apologetic smile as Darcy presided with physical contact.

"I am glad that you like it." A new voice came from behind the group. The voice belonged to a willowy woman with brown curls that where pulled up in a messy bun, onyx eyes rimmed with red as if she had been crying.

"Lady Snotra", Thor smiled softly. "How are you today?" The woman waved the question away as if it were an imposable question.

"You shouldn't call me Lady. Thor, you have known me since you were a child." She turned to his companions, smiling a little warmer. "Lady Jane. Lady Darcy. Lord Eric. I hope my new additions are proving helpful." The three nodded with bright smiles but before they could give any further answer, a third guard came running in armour clanging as he called for is prince.

"Prince Thor! The Allfather wishes your presence immediately!" Thor rose to his feet and grab his hammer which had been idly lying on the desk in front of him.

"What is wrong?" he demanded as he followed the guard. The prince barely noticed the group that was following them when the guard answered,

"There is an attack in action on Midgard. Two juvenile frost giants are attacking a Midgardian household." There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Where?" Snotra demanded from behind Thor's left shoulder.

"The Midgardians call it London." The goddess let out a whimper. "No, no... this can't be happening."

On Midgard:

A creak in the floorboard woke the two residents in the house. The young woman immediately grabbed her weapon only to be greeted by a blue hand that looked like it was made of ice. Golden brown eyes looked up in horror as she whispered,

"OH shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Chapter 2

 _Thor:_

The five warriors appeared in the cul-de-sac. It appeared to be completely ordinary. Perfectly trimmed gardens, decorated by flowers. The houses themselves seemed suitably quiet for the early morning, all but one. The one with the number 9 was lit up with a white light. Within the house, they could hear a man cry out, however they couldn't quite make out what it was THAT he was screaming. Lady Sif and Thor rushed to toward the house, weapons ready at hand. Volstagg appear to Thor's right.

"Why is nobody waking up to this racket?" He asked cautiously.

The other four looked at their friend. They hadn't noticed the complete lack of interest of the other residents. Moving forward, this time with more caution than before, Thor was about to reach the door when an explosion inside the house caused him and the Warriors Three to fly back and land on the hard pavement. Lady Sif just about managed to keep herself on her feet.

Sif raised her sword ready to defend her friends if need be. But instead of two frost giants, a young woman stood in the remains of her home holding up an older man. He seemed to be unconscious as his head hung from his shoulders, but otherwise he seemed unharmed. The girl, however, was covered in bruises and cuts and there was blood streaming from a head wound. A wound at the side of her stomach was bleeding too which she held a hand on, while her face contorted in pain. The four men struggled to their feet.

Whiskey coloured eyes drifted upwards to meet Sif's hazel coloured ones. "Help!" the girl cried out before collapsing on the ground. The man she was holding up falling next to her. Hastily walking towards the two, they scanned the area. Gesturing towards the two unconscious figures on ground, Thor looked at Hogun. "Make sure they are alive. Sif and I will check the perimeter."

Kneeling down next to them, pressing to finger to the man's wrist Hogun said "He has a pulse, but it's weak. And she…" The warrior froze. This girl wasn't a normal Midgardian, something was off. There was power radiating from her that was, forgotten and familiar all AT the same. "Fandral. Come here" Hogun beckoned his friend over to the unconscious victims. The blond, still on guard, appeared at his friend's side.

"What is it?" He asked looking at the young woman in his friend's arms. The blood obscured her face, but even with the blood smearing her features, he could tell she was rather pretty and young. Perhaps in what the Midgardians called her early twenties.

"Do you feel that?" Hogun asked.

Frowning Fandral came closer. He did feel something, a strange prickling sensation.

"What is that?" Fandral asked in wonder.

Before Hogun could answer, Thor and Sif returned both wearing shocked expressions. "Whoever attacked them" Thor began with wide eyes, "they were underprepared." Sif walked past him to look at the girl.

"Are they alive?" she asked.

Hesitantly, Hogun nodded. "Yes, they are alive but…" He let out a disgruntled noise, "the girl, she's… I don't know."

Thor came closer and took A look at the girl. Gasping, he took a step back as the power hit him.

' _This couldn't really be what he thought it, could it?'_ Thor shook his head. _'She looks just like her.'_

Gently, he lifted the girl in to his arms. Volstagg seemed to pick up on the implication and lifted the man of the ground.

Loki:

Loki didn't know what to do. He never did well with crying women, it was even worse when it was a women he cared about. If his mother would cry, as a boy he is bound to feel helpless. She usually seems so strong, so when she did it, IT was frightening and heart breaking both at the same time. He could count the number of times he saw Lady Sif cry on one hand. It had been twice and both times he was threatened to silence. Even though he and Sif and he were no longer friends, he was not stupid and would not break the silent vow. But unlike his mother who let her frustrations out all at once or Sif who hid away her tears, Lady Snotra was silent but he could feel here heart break.

The woman Loki admired throughout his childhood, stared blankly out of the window, tears silently falling own her cheeks. She had been screaming in anger and fear only moments ago, vandalising the library she so deeply cherished. Loki didn't understand her reasoning. When the guard had come searching for his mother to inform her that Thor had left on a mission to Midgardian London, Frigga forgetting her dignified behaviour ran straight to the library to meet Lady Snotra destroying everything in her path. He had been trailing after his mother, looking over her shoulder, shocked to see the Snotra in this state.

"It will be fine." his mother whispered to the younger goddess stroking her hair comforting her AS best AS she could. "Perhaps it isn't what we think?" Snotra snorted, looking up at the queen with raised eyebrows and tear stained face.

"Forgive me Frigga if I am not that naïve." She wiped away her tears and looked grimly at her friend. Her face was covered in red splodges from crying, but her onyx eyes just stared blankly. Frigga was about to continue when another guard appeared in the entrance of the Library.

He bowed his head giving Loki a glare as he did so. It was no secret that the guards hated treating him with the same respect as his brother. Loki didn't particularly care, he was still their prince if they liked it or not. "My Queen. My Lady. My", he sighed angrily, "Prince. I have been sent by the Allfather to inform you that Prince Thor has returned."

By the time Loki turned back to his mother and her friend, Lady Snotra had already disappeared out of the door. He gave his mother a confused look, one she returned with a soft smile as she rose to her feet to follow her friend.

"Mother, what is going on?"

"My dear boy, I believe you will find out soon."

Odin:

The five warriors stood tall in the throne room. Volstagg held the now conscious man to his feet, Kkeeping him grabbed around his shoulders. The man's golden brown eyes were wide opened as he took in the gold infused room. However, his eyes kept darting back to the girl Thor held in his arms, completely ignoring the Odin.

Odin guessed that he was the girl's father, the way he kept glaring at his son and the body language he held. Despite being propped up, he lent away from Volstagg and towards the girl. Stroking her hair and trying to clean the blood.

The Allfather of course knew exactly who the girl was. He knew all of his subjects to an extent. He may not have known about her until recently but the girl's appearance and the power that radiated from her told him all THAT he needed to know.

However, her father was particularly troublesome. He refused to answer any of their questions, not even giving them his name when Odin had demanded it. Instead, he looked up at the king eyes burning with defiance as he pressed his lips tighter to a thin line. Overtime, the man ignored a question AND made a noise of disbelieve. Odin could see his eldest son's mouth twitch slightly.

The king of Asgard and the warriors looked up at the sound of the footsteps to see his Lady Snotra storm into the throne room quickly followed by his wife and son. at the distance he could hear Lady Jane and her friends chattering down the hall. He saw the look on the Lady's face and smiled as he leaned back.

"Well, my dear fellow, if you don't wish to answer my questions you may wish to answer to hers." The Allfather nodded in the new comer's direction and smiled a little at the shock on the man's face as he took in the woman's rushing toward him.

"Sandra?" the confusion leaked though his voice. Without a word, Lady Snotra rushed forward and claimed the man in an embrace, eyes swimming in tears of relief.

"David. Thank God, you're okay." She mumbled in to the neck of the confused man.

' _At last a name.'_ Odin thought with a smile, as he took in his son's confused expression.

David, however, couldn't decide what to do as his arms hovered awkwardly around the goddess as if he weren't sure if she was real. Very slowly, he let his arms rest around the woman's waist, closing his eyes as if he wished the dream to not end. She pulled back slightly and turned to Thor. Her eyes widened when she saw the unconscious bleeding girl in his arms. She let out a sob.

"My sweet little girl" she pulled the girl out of the shocked God of Thunder's arms and cradled her gently, "What did they do to you?"

Everyone's eyes rested on the mother and her child but no one dared to speak.


End file.
